Scientist and the Vampire
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: AU Myrnin works for the MVPD. Claire is the forensic anthropologist. When a murder arises it will test the minds of both of the most brilliant people on the force. And their relationship.
1. The Scientist

**I have wanted to see how well this would play out I have written crime fics before and had some success but I think this would be a good one and one more thing I see you reading this I see you are there don't think I don't please review I put on anon just give me your thoughts really anything except update I know I need to update it's a crime mystery romance for a reason to keep you coming back for more AU so don't go correcting me either but besides that go ahead give me your ideas please**

_**Blood flowed from the walls like water. It dripped onto the floor in the empty house. The hallow echo of drip, drip, drip could hardly disguise the strangled screams vibrating the house in the eerie night. A hand trailed blood in a smeared resemblance to a print. He brought his hand to his lips and sucked the blood of of his finger before addressing the screaming. He raced from one end of the house to the other. Her heartbeat was like the sound of drums weaving its way through the small building. Staining footprints crammed all through the hovel from the chase the pursued before the she tried to hide in the hallway closet. It didn't last long. His ultra sensitive hearing heard her shallow breathing and her heartbeat long before she thought she was safe. One last scream captured the air waves in the house before it was silenced by the vital stab of his weapon.**_

Claire

I pulled the police tape over my head and ducked under. My partner was already to the house with his long trench coat and black oversized hat. I trudged all the way up the hill and the blaring Texas sun baked my back the whole way. My suit stuck to my body by the time I had arrived.

"Good to see you could make it, Danvers." The snide remark of the chief inspector cut through the heat with an icy chill. "Thought maybe the sunlight would keep you and your partner from the scene." I lifted off my hat and swiped my forehead.

"How hard could it have been if you managed to get here as well?" I gave a fake sweet tone to my voice. His face fell, back to stone. "What have we got?" I asked a nearby deputy.

"Body in the bed upstairs. Blood covering the house. Looks like some sick horror movie." I nodded and made my way up ignoring the bloody handprints and footsteps.

"It's Morganville after all." He nodded and I looked around at the top of the stairs. My partner's leggy silhouette stood in the doorway of a nearby room. Not to be mistaken. He was one of the toughest people I had ever had the experience to meet. I guess that's what you get with his abilities. I gripped the tool box harder and walked into the room. I saw the body and a sense of unease washed over me making me stop. Despite the horrific scene outside she lay there on the plush duvet like she had just been laid to sleep. Another thing that stopped me was the sight of flesh. "Why was I called?" I looked over at my partner. His shoulder length hair covered most of his face from my angle. "There is still flesh on the corpse. I deal with bones." I noticed the coroner stood beside the girl taking notes. "Eve." I said expectantly.

"You might want to check the closet." I nodded and moved to let one of the officers by. I walked past my partner and nodded to my friend. I looked into the closet and saw what she meant. It was a mandible, a sternum, and a femur. I crouched down and opened up the tool box. I picked up the mandible inspecting the teeth and the small notches engraved into the lower portion.

"Male. Caucasian." I studied some more. "Maybe eighteen to twenty two." I pulled out a magnifying glass and tried to get a clearer look at the nicks in the bone. I decided to wait to strain my eyes and grabbed the femur. I had the same notches on the top segment of it. A hairline fracture wiggled its way up through the side of the bone. One helluva hit to damage this bone. I set it down and looked at the sternum.

"Looks like vampire over here." Eve called from behind me. In this town you had two killers. Human and vampire. It was a fifty-fifty chance you got either. I looked back at her over my shoulder.

"Awfully messy for a snack." I looked at my partner. To normal people he looked like he was just moody, but only to the trained eye would you notice he was listening and smelling for any signs that stood out. "Myrnin." He took a minute then snapped out of it and looked over at me.

"You're right. Doesn't mean he only wanted a snack." He looked at the body. "He wants attention." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hid under his hat once again. I looked back at the sternum. Again the niches branded the bone. These ones were more visible and I thought I could make out letters.

"Eve, she got a name?"I didn't look up from the bone in my hand.

"Yea, a Savannah Lane." I looked carefully at the bones. "Not a robbery, money, ID, keys, car everything still here."

"I think we may have a double homicide." I heard Eve walk over to me.

"What makes you say that?" She looked over my shoulder. I rearranged the bones in front of me and stood up. The mandible first, femur second, and finally the sternum sat horizontally. The niches matched up perfectly. Eve stared for a long moment then looked at me not understanding. "What?" I stepped back to let in the light. Eve looked back at the bones.

"The victim's name is carved into these bones."

**So how was that? Good? Please tell me.**


	2. The Vampire

**So heres number two um I just wanted to remind you that this is mostly for violence not really smut so but if you're lucky there might be some I don't know I'm not one to write stuff like that I get close of trust me but thanks for the reviews and um here ya go**

_**Breathing lingered in his ears. He could taste her fear and her scent as he lingered in the hallway. This would make this his second kill this week. He felt lucky. No one could assess this like he could. It took a genius to understand him. Even then they stumbled to catch up. He could hear her trying to get away. Scrambling for anything to fight him off. It was no use of course. He stalked into the room and she screamed. Oh how he loved to hear them scream. It didn't bother him all that much. He smiled a wicked smile before ending her violent call for help.**_

Claire

We rode in silence on our way back to the lab.

"Was the scent of any one you know of?" He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter. I couldn't see anything in the car, so I spent a lot of time looking at him. He never said anything about it. Eve finished up with her body and I had mine delivered to the lab. It would be there when we arrived. I watched his jaw clench and unclench. "Have you seen this before?"

"Once." Was all he said. It took a lot to get something out of him. He wasn't the chattiest partner, but he always had my back. Even when it was him I was trying to run from. Our initial reaction to each other four years ago was awkwardness. He was clinically insane. I was only eighteen. He was a vampire. I was a snack. The law was that humans worked with humans and vampires with vampires, but he wouldn't work with anybody else. I found his cure. He saved my life. It was clear we were even. At least until he decided to get himself killed again. In the beginning it was obvious that he was the outcast of the force. He worked most jobs alone. Not just because of his condition, but he, when he did speak, was rude and unlikable. I had only encountered that side of him when he was angry, or annoyed. Rarely, rarely, would you see his soft side. He was a snail. Only this snail hides in his shell twenty four/seven. Well except when I was with him. I could never take a notice in it though. I was engaged to Shane. An intern of mine. We had dated for two years before he proposed. It would have been sweet had I not been dying and he just nearly shot my partner. They had never gotten along after that. Toleration was the word to describe their relationship. "About eighty years ago. He killed four females before dropping off the map. Same MO as today." He spoke up again, this time his voice was soft and thoughtful. "He is extremely smart. Smarter than I am." He sounded hurt and looked down briefly before focusing back on the road and loosening his grip on the wheel. He did speed up though.

"But now they have us." I touched his shoulder. He didn't move, yet I could feel him relax a bit under my touch. He quickly looked down at my hand. He focused on the small ring I had forgotten to take off and his eyes blared red with hate. It was so fast I thought I had imagined it. I didn't remove my hand pretending I didn't see it. I finally put my hand down as we pulled into the precinct. He parked it and was out before I could unbuckle. I made it to the service elevator as it was going to shut. I took a breath. I watched the lighted numbers flicker on and off as we went up the floors. Myrnin took off his coat and hat and I turned to see his attire. I sighed calmly. I walked in front of him fixing his tie. "You'd think after all these years you would have figured out that flip flops are _still _not proper dress code." I looked up as I flattened out his collar.

"I'm hoping my rebellion will encourage them to enforce it." He sweetened. I reached into my bag and pulled out black steel toe boots.

"I don't want Amelie to yell at you again. You always have that puppy dog look and it doesn't work with the hard edged cop persona." He smirked, but looked begrudged to take the shoes. In a flash he had them off, on, tied, and in my hand. I put them in my bag and inspected him again. Slowly his cheerful attitude crawled back into the shell he hid in so well and I turned around as the door opened to the bull pen. Officers walked hurried in and out of offices. Papers ruffling and the ring of phones filled the small space and we stepped out in sync working our way to his office. He opened the door letting me in throwing his coat and hat with deadly accuracy onto the rack next to the door. As soon as the glass closed us in all of the other noises sounded as if it was in another world. I sat on the edge of his desk overlooking the murder board. The two victims were already on there and a few pieces of key information. I took a deep breath and wrapped my fingers on the edge of the wood. "I should see if the bones are in the lab and if Eve is done cataloging the fleshy victim." I didn't have to look to know he smirked. He began to riffle through some papers.

"I'll call you up if we have any leads." I nodded and headed out to the morgue. The morgue was a flight down, but I didn't mind. I passed people on my way down. They gave hey's or nods. I politely replied. Most of them were human. I noticed the few that weren't right away. That had a look about them that normal cops didn't. And by normal I meant human. I reached the morgue and Eve had a clipboard in hand and pen in the other. He eyes travelled along the length of the body. Marking any and all imperfections and contusions and anything that was not normally on the corpse. She really was great at her job. She had the eye for those kinds of things.

"Hey." She didn't look up, but marked something on her board.

"Hey. My bones arrive yet?" She motioned with the pen to her left. I nodded and walked over putting on gloves. I grabbed the femur again and pointed it toward the wall and I looked at eye level. The ridges looked not even a quarter of an inch thick. Almost like engravings than actual marks in the bone. I set it down and ran a finger over them and confirmed my suspicion. Some dust fell off as I ran my finger across it and I grabbed a Petri dish. I brushed off the dust to be sent to the lab to see if we could find anything that might reveal the carving weapon if not the murder weapon. I set it aside when Eve called my name.

"There are suture marks where her fourth rib would be and her left radius." I turned around taking off my gloves and applying a new set to my pasty white hands.

"_Would be_?" She nodded pointing them out with her pen.

"I took an x-ray and they aren't there. The killer removed them possibly and made damn sure that it was precise. The stitching is that of a pro." She looked at me and I looked at her. "So are the cuts and disassembly." I nodded as the phone rang.

"I got it." I was still looking at the body when I answered the phone, silencing its shrill alarm. "Morgue." I moved to get a better look at the girl's neck.

"Claire?" I made a noise to indicate it was. "I have the last person who saw Savannah and it was just before she died." I covered the phone with my hand and whispered to Eve.

"TOD?" I listened to him as he continued.

"About ten o' clock last night." I nodded moving back over to the receiver and removing my hand.

"Who?" I scanned over the papers on the other victim.

"Calypso Monique." I put the clipboard down.

"Sounds like a plan. Be up in a minute." I hung up and turned taking off my gloves and grabbed my coat. I jogged up the stairs and met him as he walked out of his office. "The fleshy victim's left radius and fourth rib were missing from its rightful place and sutured up. The cuts and the removal were of precision skill." We walked into the elevator. "I am guessing that those bones are going to spell out our next victim's name." He pressed the button and we were going down.

"Not if we get to him first." He watched as the doors close and I noticed his silky green tie was askew once again.

xXx

We arrived at Mrs. Monique's house within fifteen minutes. With a town like this everything was fifteen minutes away. He wrapped on her door and she called from the other side.

"Don't you knock down my door, boy." She sounded older. Her accent was of the Caribbean. "My time ain't yet." I couldn't help but acknowledge the sign on her window. _Psychic._ I nudged him with an elbow and jerked my chin to the sign. He looked with an amused look and she opened the door. She was a small lady, smaller than me, and her hair was a frizzy white braided on her head. Her dark skin was sighing with age. I tried to look into her eyes, but she was blind. "Don't worry I can see you just fine my dear, come in." She waddled back into her well air conditioner house and he waited for me to walk in. He watched outside before shutting the door behind him. "I bet you askin' 'bout tha' girl that been here last nigh'." I nodded then realized my mistake.

"Yes Mrs. Monique." We sat down in chairs just in front of her. She looked up at the corner of the ceiling.

"Call me Calypso doll, been long time since Mrs. Monique." She looked around then settled on a spot between the both of us. Her hands found their way to her knees and I glanced to see they were decked out in rings.

"Calypso when was the last time you talked to Savannah Lane?" Myrnin jumped in tired of the idle chat I could tell.

"Last nigh' 'bout nine thirty." She rolled her tongue on the r.

"Did she seem odd to you?" He pressed.

"I am a blind psychic and you are askin' if there was anything odd about a normal girl? What do you get paid for?" I couldn't help, but resist a smirk. He looked uncomfortable and leaned back in his chair.

"Well did she seem like she was in trouble? Why did she come here?" He tried again.

"She came to ask if there was any trouble in her future. Boy, that girl was in way o'er her 'ead." She shook her head and I had just noticed that she had a cane, for she kneaded her hands on the head of it.

"Calypso could you provide any information about her whereabouts after she came to see you?" She shook her head.

"Sorry dearie, she had some bad juju in her past. Seems like to me see be tryin' to expel anything that would come back to haunt her." She looked her unseeing eyes and focused on the leg of my chair. We sat in silence for a moment before she snapped her head up and looked at Myrnin. As if she was really looking at him.

Myrnin

I held her steady gaze as she stared at me. I saw Claire out of the corner of my eye tense up.

"I'll keep your secret." She paused blinking. Claire looked at me.

"What se – "

"But you got to tell her eventually. You promise me that boy." Despite being hundreds of years older than she was I mentally nodded. She blinked again and a sweet smile skimmed her lips. She looked again unseeing at nothing really.

"Who? Myrnin?" I stood up grabbing her hand. "Thank you if you have anything please contact us, thank you!" She hurried to get out as I dragged her out of the house. We got to the end of the driveway and she dug her heels in not moving until she got answers. "Myrnin? What secret?" She took her hand back and crossed her arms. I turned barely to look at her.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it? Come on, we have to see if any of her family remembers anything that could marginally help us." I gave one last look at the house and walked back to the car. I jumped in and revved up the engine waiting for her to get in the vehicle. After she rolled her eyes and said a few choice words she trudged up to the door and yanked it open. She slid in staring out at unseeable terrain. We drove in absolute silence, for her, and arrived at the residence of the girl's family. The house was old and creaking. A board hung off the window and the door swung on broken hinges. I stepped out and knew immediately they had left town in a hurry. The garage was still open, but there was nothing in there. The windows were boarded up in usual pre-apocalypse fashion. The paint was peeling off the boards like the house was fruit. It smelled dusty and unused. Claire came up beside me.

"Looks like the family is hiding something." I nodded and stepped onto the property. I went to open the gate, but it fell off the rusted hinges and fell to the dust ground in a cloud. Claire coughed away the dust and stepped over the fallen wood. I poked my head past the door and saw that the place was spotless. Furniture, lights, and anything else that might have been a part of the house was gone. I slithered in through the slim opening by the door. I heard Claire work her way through and flick on a flashlight. She walked into what would have been the family room and walked around searching. "Clear."

"Clear." We continued to check all of the rooms on the first floor before even addressing the second floor. Claire climbed up first and I double checked behind us before I followed her up. She went to the left and I to the right. I opened the door to one of the rooms and it was the same as the rest of the house. Absolutely spotless.

"Hey Myrnin…." She called and I walked to where she was. She stood shining a light into the closet of one of the rooms and I looked at the ensemble that was before me. A desk covered in black candles was crammed into the small closet. A Devil's Trap was carved into the wood and a few bones lie here and there. Books lie open to Latin inscriptions and what smelt like dried blood stained a bowl in the middle.

"Black altar." I turned to look at her and she turned to look at me.

"Now we know what Calypso meant about bad past." She shined the light over it all again. "Looks like the ole familia are trying to run too."

"Yea, but they aren't running nearly fast enough."

Claire  
xXx

We sat in his office and traded adding information to the murder board. "So the Lane family packed up and moved out four months ago. Savannah stayed. Why would she stay if she knew she was in trouble?"

"Something holding her back. Check to see if she has had any criminal history." I nodded and moved to his desk sitting down and typing in Savannah Lane into the directory. Her name popped up almost instantly.

"Yea says here she was suspected of murder, but there wasn't enough evidence to back it up. All of the information piled against her except two." He turned to look at me. "There were fang marks on the body. Fresh ones." I clicked the mouse a few more times. "And it happened eighty years ago." His head turned to look at me. "The victim is only thirty one." He stood up fluidly like he does and walked over looking at the screen.

"Can we get a report on that murder?" I nodded and printed out a copy. He rushed over before the printer was even ready and tapped his foot.

"It's not instantaneous. Give it a minute." I chuckled.

"I'm not the most patient person in the world, you know that." He stared at the buttons as if they would work faster if he did.

"You're right. I do." Finally the papers printed out and he walked over with them flipping through them at a rapid pace. "If this is the same guy what would make him change his MO?" I leaned back in his chair. I rocked on its pumps and made small gasps of air.

"Dana Shulps. Twenty one. He changed it up completely." He flipped through a few more papers before putting them on the desk. "Normally late teens and blonde. From the date this wasn't his first kill, so he was in the swing of things." He looked over at me obviously frustrated.

"Maybe she was different. Where was she found?" He picked up the papers again to double check.

"In an alley way." He gave me a look and I stood up. The chair squeaked in protest.

"She must have known him. Do any of the victims have a history of being involved or knowing their murderer?" He shook his head. "What about this one?"

"Says she once reported that she saw him in her apartment building. She said she had an eerie feeling when she saw him." I walked up beside him and we both put out hands on his desk looking down at the papers.

"She saw him. She wouldn't let him in the door. He had to improvise." I focused on the papers. "It still doesn't explain why he changed persons." I turned to look at him. I saw the stress lines in his face and the torture in his eyes. His face was stuck at the age of twenty five, my age, but his eyes were those of someone so much older. What he had seen in his lifetime was Earth shattering. I searched his soft brown eyes and at the edges I could see the twenty five year old his body portrayed trying to reach out and get a say in everything he does. His eyes looked more like cell bars then doors to the soul. "She must have interfered and you can't have that when you are supposed to stay anonymous." He nodded and I broke eye contact by looking at the floor. "Maybe I could check the lab for this other girl's body and see it there are any similarities." I took the papers I needed and walked out heading to the morgue.

xXx

"Here Danvers, anything else while I'm up?" The intern put a hand on his hip and gave a look past his glasses.

"No, thank you." I grabbed the box and headed back to my table. "Hey Eve are you done with those bones yet?"

"Yea I got everything I've needed. You need me to do anything?" Technically she was my boss, but she had never held that over my head.

"Yes, please, can you take this to the lab for testing? I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind the visit." I held out the dish and she took it with a smug look. That left me alone with dead people. Sounds like Morganville alright. I stretched before I sat down and began to inspect the bones. I grabbed the magnifying glass pulling it over and turning on the light. I picked up the mandible from both bodies and held them up side to side. The older body had no notches in it. The newer one did. What struck me odd was the newer victim was male. Myrnin said that his MO was blonde females. I called him up just to make sure. "You said he normally went after blonde females?"

"Yes." The sound of papers was in the background.

"Okay thank you." I hung up and put them both down. I grabbed both of the femurs. No notches on the old one, but there was also no fracture in the bone. I set them down and grabbed the sternums. Same thing. It was like he suddenly savored his time with his victims. I grabbed the older one and looked at the mandible. I put it at eye level and saw that there was an uneven tooth in jaw. I ran my finger over it and it moved ever so slightly. I grabbed a Petri dish and tweezers. I used the tweezers to remove the tooth and there looked like there was some sort of paper lodged into the gap. I set it down and pressed down to hold it as I used the tweezers to carefully dig it out. It wriggled free and looked at it in the magnifying glass. It looked like it was folded so I carefully unfolded it and tried to read the scrawls. I zoomed the magnifier in, but I still couldn't make it out. I put a lid on the dish and stood up. I walked out into the hallway and to Michael's room. I knocked loudly before entering. Knowing them. "Michael did you get a match on the sample I gave you yet?" I gripped the dish for dear life.

"Oh, uh yea it was tooth enamel." I cocked my head. "Yea. Hidden traces of tooth enamel."

"Great thank you. Eve professional please." I said as I turned to leave. She fixed her hair and sneakily reapplied her lipstick. I ran up the steps and burst in through his door. He looked up shocked. "Any chance you can read this?" I put his pen down and I handed him the dish. I gave him the tweezers as well and he held it up in the light. Not that he needed it he was humoring me of course.

"Mark Waters." He set it down back in the dish. "Why?"

"I found this in Dana Shulps molar. I know why he dropped off the grid. He wasn't a vampire eighty years ago. Those carvings aren't from a knife. They're from his fangs. He was a human impersonating a vampire. He was turned after Dana Shulps murder, so if we could find who ever turned him….." the phone rang and he reached for it without taking his eyes off of me.

"We can find him." He answered the phone. "Hello?" He looked at the papers then his eyes flicked back to mine. "Yes we will be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up the phone and stood up. "We've got another one." I grabbed the tweezers and started to walk out. I soon caught up to him as he told the elevator to go down. The doors opened with a wishing hiss and we stepped in. We turned around as the doors closed. I turned on him and fixed his tie. Again.

**So how was it good bad? Please? Tell me? **


	3. The Murderer

**I thank you for all the reviews um….heres another chapter I guess**

Claire

We arrived shortly after. It was dark and only a few people were here to clean up the mess.

"Female. Blonde. Eighteen. Same as before." He read off of the paper. "Found the radius and the fourth rib in her dresser. Her name was on them." I nodded as we ducked under the tape. I took a deep breath whilst walking into the girl's house. Blood covered the walls once again and no amount of training could shy away the screaming you could imagine hearing when you inspected the house. I climbed up a set of stairs for the second time this day. Oddly I thought of déjà vu.

"Check the other room for a black altar. If he is choosing his victims because of these bad pasts then there is a chance there are a few more skeletons in her closet." He nodded and walked in the opposite direction of the body. Eve was crouch next to the bed at eye level. "Anymore missing parts?"

"Besides most of her blood….Yea her left metacarpal and well you take a look." And I did. The girls head from her lower jaw up was missing. A few loose strands of hair were on her pillow, but other than that there was nothing. Blood soaked the pillow and dripped on the floor. He tongue and lower jaw were in stark comparison. What was left of the spine was exposed and the ligaments splayed with fresh cuts. On her neck, what was left of it, there were two fresh puncture wounds still bleeding from the struggle. I shuddered. This is why I worked with bones. I walked over to her dresser and pulled out the bones that were in there. I set them in the right angles and read the name. _Mercy Shagins. _

"Can I assume this is Mercy Shagins?" I looked back at Eve. She looked at me with utter terror.

"No. This is Casey Harks." I nearly dropped my tool box. I set it down and tried not to run to the other room. I shoved open the door and saw Myrnin standing next to another black altar.

"We need a protective detail on Mercy Shagins. Now." He pulled on his radio and called it in.

"Somebody get a protective detail on Mercy Shagins. Probably late teens and blonde. Now!" He shot into the speaker and went back to studying the black altar. It looked almost exactly like the other one in Dana Shulps parent's house. "Think these girls are connected?"

"Think? That is a big nugatory ghost rider. I _know_ they are connected." I walked forward to get a better look. I was standing right next to him and could feel his tense muscles against my arm. Yup it was almost exactly like the other one. "I need to go see if Eve needs my help with anything." The thought of going back into that room, with that scene, made me want to hurl. A rustling came from behind us and we turned around in sync. If it was possible, he tensed up even more and was prepared to lunge at anything. The rustling increased. I slowly walked forward and saw there was another closet. I listened a little bit more and looked back. I mouthed one, two, three, and threw open the latch. The doors swung open revealing a woman. No a young girl about sixteen shaking uncontrollable. I put my hand behind me to motion him to stop and moved forward slowly. "Miss, are you alright?" She shook her head no. "Can you tell us your name?" She nodded slowly. Eventually she stopped shaking.

"M – m – me – "

"Mercy Shagins?" I asked and she nodded. I looked back at Myrnin and he spoke into the radio.

"We have found Mercy Shagins. We are taking her into protective custody." At the same time I tried to soothe her.

"It's okay we aren't going to hurt you. Come on out of there." I carefully ushered her out and held her steady. He looked once more at the room and helped us out. I bypassed the crime scene and got in her line of sight. "Do you want to talk?" I asked softly. She shook her head and cried. I looked back at him. "I'm going to get someone to take her back." I reached the landing and we walked out the door. I couldn't hide her from the blood stained walls that surrounded us, but I made calming noises and didn't move to fast. The way you would act with an injured animal. Specifically one that could eat you. I found a paramedic about to leave and called him over. "I need you to take her to the precinct." He nodded and she wouldn't, at first, go with him. I talked to her for a little bit then eventually she shook herself away into his arms and he helped her into the back of the truck. I turned around and narrowly missed an oncoming officer. "Sorry." I whispered and made my way back up to the scene. Eve looked like she had left and I decided that would be best. I told an intern to pack up the bones when they were done and take them back to the morgue.

"Ready?" He asked walking up behind me. I nodded. My head felt like lead and I wanted to just get that body cleaned and try to get somewhere on this case. I popped into the car and he started it up and we crawled out of the scene leaving it behind us, but not for long, for this problem wasn't going away.

xXx

I sit in my chair examining Savannah's bones. I grabbed the magnifying glass and inspected the nicks in the bones. If this was done from a tooth than there might be saliva samples still deep in the crevices. I took a cotton swab and swabbed the deepest part of the notches. I hoped I would get something. I set the cotton swap in a safety vial and set it down for later. I put my head on my arm and looked where Savannah's eyes might have been. "What could he possibly have against blonde females?" I stared searching the skull as if it would give me the answer. I felt my eyes begin to fall and I welcomed it willingly. I took a few steady breaths and shot my eyes open. I put Savannah back into her box and grabbed my bag and coat. Better get home no matter how late it was. I walked the steps down to the parking garage and looked for my car. My eyes were heavy and it took me twice to get the key in the ignition. Someone tapped my window and I jumped. Myrnin sat watching me.

"You shouldn't be driving. Let me take you home." He opened the door and I was too tired to argue. I slid out of the car and he caught me. He shut my door and I leaned against him feeling my eyes want to drift back to sleep. He set me in the passenger seat of his vehicle and I managed to buckle myself up before my head hit the back of the seat and I fell asleep. I don't know how long later it was I felt some one carefully grab my shoulder and move the hair from my face. "Do you think you came make it?" I yawned and shook my head. I really just didn't want to go home yet. I knew the schpeel. 'Why are you home so late', 'I was worried sick', 'you better not have gotten hurt' and the worry went on and on. I grabbed onto his arms and he half carried half supported me to my front door. The door shot open and light pour out stinging my eyes.

"Claire. There you are. Why are you home so late?" Shane grabbed my arm that wasn't wrapped around Myrnin's and yanked me upright. Before I could be thrown into the house I turned and stopped waking up only a little bit.

"Thank you for taking me home." Glares were shot over my head, but I just turned and shoved through Shane to get to my bed. I put my coat on the rack and threw my purse on the table before stripping off my shoes one at a time as I made it up the stairs. I only stopped to grab them and when I opened the door I threw them under my bed. I hurried to change into an oversized t-shirt before diving head first into my pillows. With my eyes closed I pulled the covers tight around me.

"Claire?" I hummed a response. "Anything you want to talk about?" He sounded tense.

"Like what?" I grumbled digging into the pillow not wanting to open my eyes for anything.

"Like today?" I felt him sit at the foot of the bed.

"What about it?"I was getting angry.

"How was your day?" I shot up opening my eyes and kicking him off the bed with all of my force. He fell to the floor in a mess of flailing arms and legs.

"Haven't you learned not to ask that?" I grabbed the sheets and rolled back down to the bed and the sheets made a cloud from the force and speed in which I did it. I could hear him making noises on the floor. Assessing his wounds. I lay on my side facing away from him. If the light was on I would have flicked it off. He cursed a few times and walked out of the room. I heard him on the steps then I relaxed. Soon after that I fell into a well needed sleep.

xXx

I woke up hours later with my throat parched and I tried to summon up enough saliva to quench it, but it wasn't going away. My legs swung down and my feet went numb the moment they touched the floor. I crept down the stairs in absolute silence. I looked into the family room and saw Shane on the couch. The TV was turned off, so I couldn't see anything except his silhouette. I kept walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The light blinded me for a moment and I heard music playing in my head. _Blinded by the light._ I smirked and grabbed the bottle of water and opened it. I took a long drink. At first there was only the silence of me drinking then I stopped. The bottle still to my lips and it sat poised in the air. I slowly took the bottle away and put the cap on.

Shane snored.

I reached around the fridge and grabbed the chief's knife from the block. I held it close to me and set the bottle down on the counter. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I turned with lightning fast reflexes. The window curtain blew out of the house, for the window was broken. I walked over pulling the curtain in and grabbed a cookie sheet placing it in the window. That should hold until –

-A blade came barreling towards me aimed at my chest. I dodged but it sliced my arm. I hissed and grabbed my arm. Blood began to flow a steady stream down my elbow and drip onto the floor. I looked up ignoring the pain as best I could and looked around. I ran to turn on the light and as I reached for it cold air rushed past me and I reached the hand with the knife out into the dark and heard the satisfying slash of metal on skin. A growl erupted from behind me and I kicked behind me flicking on the light. Red hair flew past me and I had to spin around to catch it. The spinning and loss of blood made me dizzy. I grabbed onto the counter dropping the knife with a clatter. I panted and looked around. I ran up the stairs hearing the sound of feet behind me. He was toying with me. If he wanted me dead he would have done it long ago. I opened the door and quickly rummaged through the drawer. My hands grazed over it before I could grab it, for I was being thrown into the wall behind me. I hit it was a broken thud and slid to the floor. Blood from my arm smeared the wall and I closed my eyes briefly. I grunted and heaved myself up using the wall for support. I felt my head begin to swell already. I looked around and he was nowhere I could see. I took no time and reached back into that drawer and pulled out the gun. I locked it and it was smacked out of my hand. I felt something in my hand snap. Not a good sign. I bit my tongue and heard him scream. Fucker. I smiled an evil smile.

"Made of pure silver ass hole." I crawled over to it and grabbed it spinning around to lean on the wall. I held it out in front of me and waited. I had an idea and slowly, inconspicuously, I looked up and saw him hanging onto the roof with his claws. I took no hesitation and shot him. It hit his shoulder and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. I shot him again in his stomach and he bolted. I heard a crash of a window and got up clumsily. I ran to the sound of the window and pointed the gun at it in case he tried to get in again. I reached over flicking on the light. I saw the blood out of the corner of my eye and it was soon blurred by the silent tears I was shedding. I grabbed the phone off of the coffee table ignoring the corpse of my fiancé next to me and dialed his number. I stayed focused on the curtains as they now flapped out into the starry night.

"Yes?" He sounded groggy.

"Myrnin." My voice was shaky and cracking.

"What? What happened?" He was awake now.

"He came to my house. Shane is dead and I –" The blood loss was too much and I fainted landing in the pool of blood that gathered just below the couch.

Myrnin

"Claire!" I screamed into the phone and threw it across the room. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the building. A few of the vampires looked at me as I blasted through the doors. "I need an ambulance at 716 Lot Street. Pronto!" they began to move as I roared and jumped in my car. I threw the keys in and started it up with a rumble peeling out of the parking garage. I floored it once I hit the streets turning on my lights and sirens. I arrived at her house and jumped out not even turning off the car. I ran kicking her door down. I saw the light and ran to where it was. Shane sat with his head hanging off the edge of the couch sporting a Columbian necktie and Claire lay in a pool of blood by her head. I ran to her side seeing her weapon and throwing it onto the couch ignoring the pain. I picked her up and pulled her away from the blood. I sat her in my lap as I sat on the floor. Her arm was bleeding profusely and I checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "Claire, come on, Claire. Wake up. God dammit, Claire, wake up!" I yelled and she stirred only slightly. A moan escaped her lips and finally the paramedics arrived with a stretcher. They saw Shane and I heard Eve gasp. I picked up Claire and looked at them with pure blind fury. My eyes were an unhealthy red and I could barely make out the people in front of her. "Help her!" I shoved her in front of them and they took her from my arms. Blood coated my arms and I growled. I stormed out of the house and leaned against my car facing away from the scene. I watched the night creatures' move around. They saw me and bolted away not wanting to be caught between an angry vampire cop with a license to kill. There was one though. I could see him plain as day giving me a smug grin. I ran after him. He was wounded, so he was using the power of blood lust to gain him the upper hand of getting away. Blood dripped everywhere he went though. I made my way back to my car and a paramedic was waiting for me.

"You may see her now. We are going to take her to the hospital for observation then she can go home."

"Get somebody to follow the blood trail out there." I pointed behind me and he looked over my shoulder nodding. I walked, trying to calm myself, when I reached the back of the truck. I jumped in and she fluttered her eyes open. She gave a painful smile and I slid into the bench beside her. She lay on the stretcher shaking and wrapped up. She saw the blood on me and shuddered.

"Is that mine?" Her voice was husky and I looked down nodding.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head tears spilling out onto the pillow. I reached over wiping them away. I never did like the boy, but I always wanted to see her happy. And this was not happy. She gasped and tried to stop crying. She shook with the effort. She grasped at the bars and her knuckles turned white. "What happened?" I asked softly. She kept her mouth shut and I nodded softly. A deputy came up and looked at me. I looked at him and sighed. "One minute." He left and I looked back at her. She closed her eyes. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. She didn't move. I jumped out shutting the door. I hit the back and the van drove off. I watched until it turned the corner. I faced the house in front of me with a dreaded mindset. I made my way up the path and stepped over the threshold.

"Signs of a struggle. John Doe on the couch was dead almost instantly. Jane Doe –"

"Claire." I snapped.

"- Claire was in the room there is a great dent in the wall, suggests that she fought her way out, bullet hole in the ceiling. Pure silver, gun as well." I looked down at the hand that I had used to grab it and it was trying to heal. "There was a knife in the kitchen with blood on it and a dagger in the wall with more blood. Possibly two sets. There was a broken window in the kitchen and in the family room. Entered through one exited through the other." I nodded I snapped on a pair of gloves and went into the kitchen. I saw the knife on the floor and squatted down to inspect it. I sniffed and rancid smell came back. I scrunched up my face.

"This is not Claire's." They looked at me.

"How do you know?" I looked up glaring. He took a step back.

"This is vampire. And I'm guessing it is the vampire we have been looking for." I stood up taking off my gloves. "Now if you don't mind I –" I went to turn around, but bumped into someone. I growled then caught it in my throat. "Sorry Amelie." I mumbled. She put a hand out to stop me. I looked down at her crown of hair.

"Don't let your misery cloud your judgment." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yes Amelie." I said in a small voice.

"We will find him, but for now, I think you could use a rest." I opened my eyes.

"Yes I will make sure to get some." I walked around her and heard her begin to pick up the case. I ignored everyone that was walking towards me and shoved my hands in my pockets. I had left her alone. _Alone._ I should have known he would try to do something. That's what he did last time. He's trying to get me to snap, oh but that is just the opposite. I looked up as I got in the car. She is the one that keeps me fighting. I started up the car and revved up the engine. I blasted through the lights of the squad cars and made my way to the hospital. The silent streets were ablaze with curious eyes. I bweeped my sirens once and the ones that knew it was past curfew huddled back into their houses. The others slunk back into the shadows. I pulled into the parking garage and made my way to the offices. The only other sound than my footsteps echoing on the hallow walls was the sound of cars pulling in and driving out. I waited for the elevator to meet me at my floor and I tapped my foot impatiently. I hated elevators. I only endured them because of Claire and those few minutes I got to spend with just her without the wandering eyes of everybody else. Finally the cart arrived and I bolted in pressing the code so the elevator wouldn't stop until it hit the floor I wanted it to. It labored its way up and on the fourth floor it stopped. I walked out and went up to the nurse manning the station. "Claire Danvers." I held up my badge and she pointed me in the direction. I walked human speed to gather my courage, and calm my internal conflict. I opened her door and I saw she was asleep. I pulled the chair over silently, so it was right next to her side. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned, but she stayed asleep. I watched her intently for a little while until I turned the chair around and watched all around her for any signs of him wanting to, foolishly, finish the job. I pulled my gun out and held it at my side. I tensed and relaxed my hand against the handle of the gun.

"Myrnin." I almost didn't hear her, even with my vampire hearing. I turned around putting my gun away and saw she turned her head. Her eyes were still closed, but her breath was ragged with restlessness. "What are you doing here?" It was almost as if she were breathing the question instead of talking.

"To protect you of course. Amelie took over your case, so I could do so." Her mouth twitched in pain. She decided not to smile obviously. Her shaking hand dug its way out of the sea of sheets. It was her injured one. I could see blood still dried deep in her nails. She reached up and removed the cord that had been applied to her nose to help her breath.

"Annoying to say the least." I smirked as she put her hand down and the energy was drained out of her in that simple task. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she closed her eyes. Tears bubbled out in furious shakes. I jumped up hovering over her.

"Claire?" I asked softly and she shook her head what little she could.

"It's my fault." More breath talk. "I could have saved him." I shook my head knowing it wasn't true.

"No. The fact that he didn't kill you is miraculous." I sat back down. Her eyes were still closed.

"No. I went to bed angry with him. He didn't come to bed. It's my fault. I got up to get water and saw the broken window. I grabbed a knife and he threw one at me. I dodged it, but it got my arm. He didn't stop. I tried to kill him bu – " Her breath shook and she gasped. I stood up and put my hand on her forehead moving her hair out of the way of her face. " – But he was too fast. I put two bullets into him. Pure silver." She seemed to find this funny and a dry sound ground its way from her throat. I had to presume it was a laugh. "He ran out. I wanted to go after him, but I had already lost a liter and a half. Two liters and –" She shook again. I made shushing noises.

"Stop." I said softly. She shook her head. Had I not had my hand on her head I wouldn't have even seen it.

"I called you, but it was too late. I knew something was wrong when he didn't get p to help me. But – But – " She cried again and I wiped the tears away from her eyes. "The last thing I said to him was 'haven't you learned not to ask that'. Not even 'I love you'. I was so angry. I just wanted sleep." She opened her eyes and they were blood shot and red rimmed. I shushed her and sat down letting go of her head. I grabbed her hand and made soft circles with my thumb on the back of her hand.

"I was so scared." She looked over at me still crying. "The reason I never mentioned this case is because I worked these cases with a partner, Ada, we had almost found him. Almost tracked down who and where he was. He came to our house." I felt her tense up. "I had turned her after a tragic accident that would have left her disabled if I hadn't. She loved the job." I kept my eyes dry. "He came to our house. I should have heard him, smelt him, anything, but I didn't. I couldn't. She got up to get a drink and I heard the screams. I tried to save her, but he –" My voice choked. "He had left and I swore I wouldn't take another partner after that. I turned cold and bitter. People stayed away from me at all costs. I became so lonely. The disease took me when I was in my weakest stage. Slowly. Creeping up on me until I was at my lowest point and it dragged me to hell. I thought I would never get back. No one bothered to help. Amelie, my long time friend, she left me to rot. Then you, you came along and looked down the rabbit hole of my life and thought I was worth it." Sometime during my confession we switched and she was rubbing soft circles on my palm. "You saved me. And I let you down by letting you get hurt, by almost killing you, I – " I stopped clamping my mouth shut. She had just lost her fiancé. She wasn't ready for this. I went back to rubbing her hand and she looked at me with pain glazed eyes. "They say you can leave in the morning. If you feel up to it."

"I want to catch this guy." She squeezed my hand with all of her strength. "This just got personal."

**Hello my beauties heres another chapter good hu? Yea I know terrible if it's M and no smut aint worth reading right? I'm right I know I am. There are two categories though good smut and smut with a good story I fit into the second option….so…..there **


	4. The End

**So if you didn't notice I am writing these blind not really blind but I don't know what you are saying until I post it. So yea this is coming along smoothly okay if you hadn't noticed if you don't review I am just talking to myself like a crazy person YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE A CRAZY PERSON DO YA? That sounds like a collective yes. Fine I'll get to the writing**

_**Oh she was good, but that just made it more enticing. And that little boy toy of hers. Yea he gets what's coming for him. Just waiting. Just waiting….**_

Claire

I woke up with his head at my side on the edge of the bed. His hair fell in front of his face and covered it. I moved my hand to brush it away. He twitched at my touch and got up slowly, his back cracking with the resilience to go back to a normal position. He looked over at me blinking away the sleep.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Better." I was using my breath to talk because I didn't trust my voice yet. He nodded. "Did you stay the whole night?" I turned on my side to face him.

"Yea. Who else was to keep the big bad wolf away?" He puffed out his chest and made a smug face. I laughed softly. I bit back my tears thinking of last night. I cleared my throat.

"I want to get out of here." He let go of his breath and released his chest.

"I'll go get the doctors." I grabbed his hand.

"No," I gave a sly smirk. "I have a better idea." I carefully pulled myself in an upright position and began to take the attachments and IV off of my body. He looked scared.

"Won't you hurt yourself?" He whispered fiercely.

"Hush up and get me a wheel chair." I took off the last few and with one last weary look he ran off getting a chair. He was back before my feet hit the floor. My legs felt like rubber, but I felt I could walk to the chair. He held it out looking around for anybody who might notice. "Don't worry I check myself out." I sat down and put my hands on my lap. I looked up at him with a smile. "Do I have to cattle prod you to move? Go on get with it." I looked back forward and he began to walk out slowly. It was dawn and not many people were roaming the halls. The few people that were in the corridors didn't care or ignored us. Which was good. We made it all the way to the elevator before someone came around the corner. They looked like they were going to say something to stop us, but it was halted by the doors shutting with a hiss. He pressed the code and we flew down a few minutes later we dinged at the parking garage. I got out of the chair and leaned on him for support. "Just send it up." We walked out and he pressed the up arrow. "Where did you park?" I asked looking around. I began to shiver. It was cold this morning, colder than it has been.

"Hang on." He picks me up and I fight the urge to yelp. This _was_ a hospital gown. He respectably put his hands around my stomach and my thighs. "This is going to be fast." Before he could finish I was dizzy and we had arrived at the car. He set me on my feet and I regretted not grabbing my shoes. Did I have shoes when I arrived? I couldn't remember. I made sure the gown went _all_ the way around my body and got in. I crossed my legs the same way I would had I worn a skirt. Or a tight pair of shorts. He drove out of the parking garage and I pretended I knew what it looked like outside. The tinting hid everything. I resorted to what I always did. I stared at him the whole ride. "I guess this makes you a fugitive of the law." He smirked, but stayed looking at the road.

"And you my accomplice." I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Hey you could get four years as a felon or 250,000 dollars as a fine for helping someone break out of prison." He chuckled. "This is a serious matter."

"I'll make sure to inform them of your whereabouts once I drop you….." He stopped. He was going to say home I knew it. The glee in the air was sucked out like the blood of a vampire victim. He slowed down the car suddenly caught in no man's land on where to go. He looked over at me.

"Let me go home and get some clothes. I'll change at the lab." He stared at me a little bit longer before picking up speed again and making the turns I knew all too familiarly. He stopped and I went to jump out. He grabbed my wrist.

"Five minutes. Then I come in and kick ass." He smiled, no fang. I nodded soberly.

"Alright." I whispered and he let me go. I looked around then burst through the gate taking long strides across my yard and landing on the porch in seconds flat. I opened the door and ran up the steps ignoring everything around me. I went to my room and to my dresser. I grabbed the clothes I would need for today and looked up at the picture that sit on it. Two smiling faces pressed close together to fit in the picture. Mouse ears on one and a hatter hat on the other. My eyes were closed and Shane was looking at me. People behind us frozen in time at that moment. A few stared at us and I felt a tear slide down my face. I wiped it away taking a breath and grabbed it. I grabbed toothpaste, my toothbrush, my hair brush, and a pair of shoes. I put the shoes on without socks and clumped down the stairs averting my eyes to everything once again. I burst out of the door and debated closing it. I hit it with my hip on the way out and I ran back to the car. I huddled my clothes close to me and he opened the door so I could slip in. I caught the door with my free hand and shut it as I got comfortable in the seat. He drove off seconds later. I stared down at the photo the whole drive. I hadn't noticed the change in route. He hopped out and opened my side of the car. A house I didn't immediately recognize was in front of me. I looked at him.

"My house. It has hot water, come on." He walked ahead and I followed close behind. He unlocked the door and let me in. I walked in and felt a wave a familiarity wash over me. We both lived in founder's houses provided by the high and mighty herself. I stood in the parlor and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Unlike my house it had a blood red satin curtain with black studs where it hooked to the shower rod. I set my clothes on the counter and walked over grabbing it with curious fingers. I ran my thumb across it and felt somehow eased a little bit. I turned on the shower and walked over shutting the door. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste in the shower and began to undress. I looked one last time behind me before slipping into the now steamed filled shower. The tension rolled away like the water on that poured down on my skin. With the tension also brought back the memories. I put my hand on the wall as they physically shook me. I gasped and slowly let myself crumble into a ball. I began to cry and curled up into the fetal position putting my back to the back of the shower. I hadn't realized the water had shut off until my tears dried. I looked up and sniffed. Slowly the curtain opened and I hid myself.

"Hey!" I said past sniffs. He held up a hand and I saw his other hand was covering his eyes. He reached around and handed me a dark blue towel. I reached up and it was so soft I had to grab it with both hands afraid it would slip out of my fingers. I stood up and wrapped the towel around me.

"I still need to take one." He gave a small smile.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Can I, uh, " He pointed to his hand and I nodded.

"Yea." I said softly and grabbed my clothes. I stopped just before I hit the door and put my clothes back on the counter. He was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and I whipped around, making sure my towel stayed firmly in place, and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me carefully like I might shatter if touched.

"It was just a shower." He distracted.

"No. Not just that. And you know it wasn't _just _a shower. I know you haven't had anyone, any woman, over since Ada. Thank you." I whispered her name not knowing how he would react. He only put pressure on the hug pulling me closer, if it was possible, to him. I took a deep breath and let go of him. I started to walk away and before I could get too far he grabbed my wrist. I looked down at his hand on mine and then at him. He was looking at me with soft eyes. He took a step and was instantly in front of me. Slowly he leaned down and stole a sweet kiss. My hand in his and on my towel tightened as I closed my eyes. He pulled away leaving me wanting him more.

"You're welcome." He let go of me and I slowly opened my eyes. I gathered up my stuff in a hurried rush. I walked across the hall and should have known it was his room. In mine it was greens and browns with decorative masks as souvenirs from some of the countries I had visited. His room was grand and somehow it looked bigger than mine, must have been how he decorated. His queen sized metal framed bed had dark purple sheets. It looked like it had just walked out of a designer magazine. Suddenly I wanted to ruin its crisp look. Instead I walked over and touched them. Everything in this room looked so lonely. I made my way to the curtains which were black out curtains, but had imbedded patterns in them. His walls were blood red and the trim was a swirling of gold. His furniture, a drawer and matching nightstands, were black with crystal knobs. I could only assume they were real. I trailed my hand along the dresser and my fingers trailed tracks in what little dust there was. I figured I should get dressed. I couldn't stay in his towel all day. Or forever. I ran it through my fingers again. Although…. I decided not and hurried to put on my clothes. I was pulling my shirt over my head when there was a soft knocking on the door.

"Almost done." I picked up the towel thumbing it all the way to his door. I opened it and averted my eyes afraid of temptation. His hair was dripping onto his bare chest and he only had on a towel.

"I, uh, forgot, my, my um, clothes." I nodded and slipped around him. I walked back to the bathroom. It smelt like his shampoo. I felt my fingers itch to run my hands through his hair. I put the towel in the small hamper behind the toilet and looked in the mirror as I passed it. It made me regret skipping the make-up. My eyes seemed to take on a permanent red rim and they were swollen from crying. My hair, not yet brushed, was tangled and lay in a mop on my head. I grabbed my brush and began to drag the nubs through my still damp hair. Great no hair dryer or curler, so that meant it was going to do its natural look. Soft curls in the front and grand waves in the back. I finished and ran my fingers through it to try and make it into something I could call a style. I gave up after the curls began to frizz out. I looked through his drawers hoping he hadn't thrown out her make-up and, success, found blush, eyeliner, and mascara. No cover up, but being a human I don't think white would have suited me. Eve, completely. I made my face look somewhat presentable and stepped out. His door was still shut, so I made my way down stairs to the kitchen. I was surprised to see he had a percolator. That would hopefully mean he had coffee. I searched his cupboards and was again surprised to see he had some. No cream or sugar, but I could deal. I scooped in the coffee and turned it on. I poured in the water making sure it was just enough and sat leaning on the counter, my back on it and the hands holding it with white knuckles. I watched the old clock's pendulum swing back and forth as if it was taunting me. Telling me that time moved on while I lagged behind. I closed my eyes. I heard the coffee stop and went to grab it, but was met with a solid body in the way. I yelped and jumped back opening my eyes. Myrnin stood holding out a coffee cup to me. I looked at it as though it was something new and dangerous. It took me a minute before I reached to grab it. I took a sip and forgot it was hot. It burnt my tongue, but I only closed my eyes.

"I got Mercy to talk. She says that she ran into the closet after Casey screamed and ran in throwing her in there. She saw him, but won't tell me what he looks like." He eyed me up and down as he took a sip.

"I didn't get a good look at him." I whispered around the steam.

"It's okay. I did." He looked at him through my eye lashes.

"You did?" I took a careful sip. The bitter taste coated my tongue and throat.

"After I gave you to the paramedics he was standing in the empty lot just across from your house. I chased him until I lost him. Your knife was sent for testing and he bled even more in the running process. Good shot." I didn't look up.

"Thanks." I whispered not believing it. I could have wasted him, but I was too panicked to do so. He reached forward putting his hand under my chin.

"Seriously. You stayed composed and focused until you fainted. I say that's a win-win situation. You didn't die and you shot him."

"Yes but he got Shane." I thought he was going to say something dark and hurt me, but he stayed where he was.

"You know I never had really enjoyed his company, but I enjoyed seeing you happy." He confessed looking at his coffee like it would hold the secrets on what to do next. "And you were happy with him." He looked back at me setting the coffee down and rubbed his thumb on my chin. "You couldn't have done anything." I opened my mouth to speak, but he put a finger on my lips to shush me. "But what you can do is catch this guy so that way you can save all of the others out there he is planning on targeting. Like Mercy." I shut my mouth. "It's a very hard thing for a vampire to find a great partner, one they can work with, and not hurt. Vampires mate for life, the same goes for partners. That's why there's the rule." His voice was soft. He chuckled nervously looking at the ground removing his hand and stuffing them in his pockets. "I don't know where I'm going with this, but I chose you because I knew you were different from the rest of the humans." He looked up looking like a lost little boy.

"If I remember correctly, I think _I _chose _you._" I poked him and he smiled.

"And nothing gets by you." My coffee was cold, but I took a sip anyways. It was even worse cold. I made a face and he laughed. He put his hand over the cup.

"I'll buy you something. Let's go." He grabbed his and mine and drained them in the sink. I turned around and rubbed my arms. I wish I grabbed a jacket too. How much you miss in five minutes. I shivered once and put my hand on the door knob. As I pulled it open a jacket was laid over my shoulders and he grabbed the door. I walked out putting my arms through the soft fleece. I had to know what he used for fabric softener this was just too much. Or not enough. I waited until he locked his door before walking to his car. I opened the door and slipped in. He got in soon after and looked over at me. I looked at him as well.

"Let's get this son of a bitch." Our silent agreement spoke louder than words.

xXx

It was twenty minutes and two coffees later I walked into my office. Eve looked up and ran over giving me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Had some trouble at the hospital getting you out, right?" She pulled away but held me at arms width.

"Yea." Lie. It was already twelve o' clock and the lab results had come in on the DNA.

"Mercy went home with protective custody. Vampire custody. No one is getting in there." She walked away looking at the sheet that cover Casey's corpse. "Did you know she has two little sisters?"

"No." I went to grab the results.

"Parents got out of dodge after she turned twelve. Left with two toddlers." She sighed. "True Morganviller."

"Says here that he was a John Winchester." She came over. "Born 1914. He was nineteen when he was turned." I read more of the file. "He had no criminal record until the killings. Had a rough childhood. Says here his mother came into the police station over a dozen times on child abuse charges. She was a nurse in the day." I pulled out her mug shot. "Look familiar?" Eve looked grim. "She was a hunter by night. It would explain why all of the victims have had some sort of bad blood in their past or even now."

"A hunter hunter or a _hunter _hunter."

"Latter." She nodded and we looked over at the corpse that lies unmoving under the sheet. We both shuddered and I put the file down. "But why didn't he kill Mercy when he had the chance. I'm not supporting him, but he had to have known she was there?"

"Scar her. She probably saw her friend die. By the time he showed up she would want to die. No fight." She shrugged looking skeptical.

"But from the rest of them it looks like he wants them to fight. So Mercy wouldn't be his cup of tea. Unless it makes her fight harder. She has more to lose then the rest of them." Something clicked in my head. "That's why Dana Shulps family moved out once she was dead. They had to have been hunters. We put a law up saying it was illegal. Anyone involved would have been tried and executed." She nodded. "Have we identified the male body?" She nodded again.

"He was a Carl Hanks. He died in a car crash. Organ donor." He was throwing us in circles. Made us think that the male victim was part of the routine. It wasn't. Just something to stump us. I hit the desk softly and looked down.

"Looks like we have to track him down." I gathered myself and walked my way to his office. I opened the door and he was looking at the murder board. "Have we found this son of a bitch yet?" He looked over with a smirk.

"I was just going to call you." He grabbed his hat and coat and opened the door for me.

xXx

I wrapped my arms around myself. It had gotten colder. The jacket he had let me borrow was extremely warm. The swat team silently vacated the van. They soon surrounded the house. Myrnin and I gazed up at its rickety form as it whined in the wind. I saw a flicker in one of the windows. He was home. And there was no way he was getting out unless he could fly. I shivered, whether from cold or from nerves I didn't know. After a minute or two Myrnin gave the signal and one group of the segregated swat kicked down the door and made their way in. Most of them were vamps, so this was an easy task. We followed soon after and I had my gun poised in front of me. Myrnin didn't need one. That was like giving a great white shark a laser beam. A chorus of 'clears' rose up and we were left with the top floor. I pointed my gun up the stairs as he walked up making no noise as if he didn't exist. He stopped at the corner and flicked his head to motion me up. I followed not feeling as swift as him and stood right beside him. I took a deep breath. Clatter arose from one of the rooms and he shot to the other side of the hall. I took his place by the wall. He looked at me and mouthed one, two, three. On three I kicked down the door and yelled.

"Freeze!" He followed soon after snapping the wrist that reached out for me. And began the fight. Hissing and growling erupted from both of them. I saw as blurs of red and black flared around. Someone hit the wall beside me and I ducked. Soon they were gone and throwing the other one to the ground. I heard the clang of cuffs and the reassuring click of them snap shut. Myrnin lifted him up with enough force to break a human's wrists.

"The lady said freeze." He sneered and John snapped his teeth. Myrnin didn't look impressed. He growled with a force that hurt my ears and silenced John. As they passed John made a kissy face at me and I resisted the urge to shoot him. Again. Myrnin smacked him upside the head which shot his head forward. I heard the sound of vertebra snapping and cringed. Myrnin told John his Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say will be held against you in the court of law…." I followed close behind Myrnin and he made a circle motion with his finger and the swat team hustled back to the van. The rest of them followed suit. Myrnin threw him in the armored truck, solitude. He shut the doors and hit the side of the truck. It started and roared off. He looked at me and I saw he had blood on his face. The cut was already healed. He took a deep breath and smiled at me. I shot forwards and wrapped him in a hug.

"This job takes a lot out of you." I said trying to stop shaking.

"Damn right it does. But in the end it's all worth it." He let go and looked after the truck as it made the turn. I holstered my gun and finally stopped shaking. With one last look at the house I got in the car.

xXx

We walked into the interrogation room and he sat looking smug. Myrnin slid the files down on the table. I moved into the seat across from John. His hands were cuffed to the table. They jangled when he moved. He put his hands on the table, folding them and leaning forwards. I sat stock still.

"So John, been busy lately?" Myrnin stood against the mirror behind me.

"Now that you mention it. Yea I guess so." He didn't take his eyes off of me. I didn't take mine off his.

"Where were you two days ago at ten o' clock?" He still didn't look at Myrnin.

"Having a little fun." He gave a sick smirk. His fangs were down and they glinted in the harsh white light. "You should try it. You look a little tense. No doubt she'd love to give it to ya." Myrnin shot forwards. I put my hand out to stop him. He stood next to me, his muscles coiled. "You're sweet on her. Haven't seen that since our little friend. How is she by the way?" He knew the answer. With a sneer that made me want to be sick he bobbed his head side to side softly. "What was her name?" He looked around looking for her name in the air. He finally snapped. "Oh yea, Ada, is our little toy doing okay? Six feet under." He chortled at his own joke and Myrnin hissed. I could imagine his red eyes and his fangs snapping down.

"John would you care to expand on what kind of fun?" I asked calmly.

"I don't know I wouldn't want to scar our little cherub now would I?" I felt anger boil in me. He laughed again. He's playing us. "I think the question you want to ask is did you enjoy watching the life being stripped out of his eyes along with his blood?" He slowly leaned forward and I could smell his rank stench. "Did I?" I wished I had my gun. Surprisingly Myrnin, in a blink, smashed his head onto the table. He laughed as though he hadn't felt it. He lifted his head up and a dent now rested in the spot. "Oh he's a quick one isn't he?" His wound already began to heal. The door opened and he didn't look away from me. I looked over and the head nodded. I stood up excusing myself and made my way out. "Oh things were just getting good. Cherub come back." He snickered and I shut the door. I walked into the waiting room just around the corner and Mercy was holding her sisters next to her. She was tapping her foot at a rapid pace. She looked up when I walked over to her.

"You don't have to – "

"No I want this asshole caught. My sisters are at stake." She held them close and I nodded.

"Come on then. They will be in good hands." The deputy who informed me nodded and began to talk to them softly. Mercy stood up and followed me. I led her to the observation room and opened the door. "Go ahead." She slowly walked in and looked out the one way mirror. Myrnin was on the wall behind John and John look forward smiling wickedly. "Is that the man you saw when Casey was murdered?" She cried a little putting her hand over her mouth. She nodded.

"Yes. Yes that's him." She ran out of the room once she was done and walked out soon after. I opened the door to the interrogation room and he snapped his attention to me.

"I missed you." He tried to sound sincere. I was sick to my stomach.

"Well you better get used to it." Myrnin looked over at me and I at him. I nodded. Myrnin, after one last look, followed me out. As he shut the door I could hear his parting words.

"See you soon, cherub." I shuddered and walked without a second glance back to the morgue.

xXx

I sit putting the bones away and marking the boxes. It was late, but I was doing everything I could to stay away from home. I heard the swish of the door and turned around. Myrnin stood in the dim light and paced up to me. I turned back around and marked the box. _Savannah Lane_. He pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"His court hearing is going to be in three weeks. The most we can charge him on is two counts of murder and one count attempted murder. That will put him away for a long time. The jury is no doubt going to find him guilty." He looked at my hands as I put the bones of Casey Harks in the box.

"That's better than him out on the streets." I took a shaky breath.

"You're going to have to go home sometime." I smirked. "I can see right through you Claire." I marked the box and left them to be cataloged for tomorrow. I looked over at him. He was looking at me with shining eyes. I thought I could see the twenty five year old leaking through.

"Yes, but just not now. I need time to….." I don't know what I needed time to do.

"Overcome. I know. I was the same way when Ada died." He cocked his head. "We weren't….No after she was found with amnesia outside the borders of Morganville I was sentenced to be her…."

"Babysitter." I smirked and he smiled.

"Yes you could say that. After I grew accustomed to her living with me she had been showing signs of a great detective. We enrolled her into the academy and she soared through in just a few months. I took her as my partner. One day we had gone to investigate a house. When we were inside the owner caught the house on fire. I was panicking and a beam fell on her legs. I couldn't let her die, but I was also at great risk. After the paramedics came they told us she would have to have her right leg amputated from the skin damage and she couldn't let that happen. She wanted to be a cop for the rest of her life. I wanted to save her. She had seen so much let down so I turned her. Then the homicides began. We got to close and he wasted her. I let the disease consume me. I couldn't deal with the grief. Then Amelie found you and you know the story from there." I watched interested. "Eventually you get over it. I'm not saying it's easy, I'm just saying it can be done. It helps when you have somebody at your side the whole way through." His voice was soft and looked at the table, a scratch in particular.

"Myrnin?" He looked up. My tone was calm. "What was that secret that Calypso is keeping for you?" He looked again at the scratch. "I already know I'm the one you have to tell…."

"I – " His voice broke. He couldn't find the words. He looked up smiling without teeth. "You need rest and a good meal." He stood up grabbing my hand and urging me to get up. Eventually I stood up. "Chico's, Old Red's, or home?" I slipped my arm into his and leaned on him.

"I've seen your kitchen. Unless you can make food out of thin air…"

"We'll take it to go." He turned off the light and shut the door behind him.

xXx

He opened the door as I juggled the bags of food. Once it was open he grabbed a few bags relieving the circus act from myself and let me in. I walked in making my way to the kitchen and setting the bags down. He was right behind me. I began to take out all of the food. Now that I looked at it it was a lot of food. I was worried we wouldn't eat it all. I looked at the top and we switched boxes. He pulled out the plastic forks and knives and gave them one look before tossing them over his shoulder and they landed to the floor in a flurry of tings. I scowled at him.

"What was that for?" He held up a finger and I waited. He reached behind him and pulled out a drawer. Inside was actual silver ware. Not real silver that wouldn't be a good dinner. I rolled my eyes and reached for one. We grabbed out food and went to sit in the family room. We walked in and I stopped he kept walking sitting down on the red velvet couch. It looked just like the shower curtains. Red velvet with black studs. I didn't want to eat on it.

"Come on. Its fine you won't ruin it." He tried to persuade me. I looked for anywhere else to sit. I sat on the floor with my back to the couch. He chuckled and slid down next to me.

"Do you have anything that doesn't look like it would be a designer's dream home?" He looked up trying to think. I nudged him with my shoulder as I took a bite to eat. "I'm even a little scared to eat on the carpet." I said putting my hand in front of my mouth. He looked down between us.

"I do have a vacuum." I chuckled.

"You don't strike me as the cleaning type." I took another bite and he looked over.

"It's clean isn't it?" He gestured around with his fork.

"Yea because you probably haven't used this room in years." To emphasize I blew on the coffee table. No dust came off. He looked at me accusingly. "Okay fine. You hired somebody." We both smiled and we finished the rest of our food in silence. It was weird how so much could be said without saying anything at all. He got up and held out his hand. I gave him my trash and he rolled his eyes, but he continued to the kitchen. I got up using the couch as support and slid onto it. I leaned back and closed my eyes. The scenes flashed behind my eyelids and I shot up opening my eyes with a gasp. I shook and got off the couch. I slipped into the kitchen and saw he was finishing up cleaning. "It's uh, been a rough day I'm going to call it a night." He turned his head ever so slightly and smirked.

"Okay." He whispered and I hit the jamb a few times with the heel of my palm before walking out. I walked up the stairs and checked the other two rooms. One of them was empty and the other had a small bed in it. It looked like a replica of his room. I walked over to the bed and ran my hand along it. I sat down on it and it sighed. I gathered a handful of the sheet in my hand and lifted it to my face. They smelled brand new. Explains the crisp condition. I walked over to the door and shut I before I began to strip down to just my bra and underwear. I didn't want it to come of hostile, but I didn't have anything else and how awkward would that be if I asked of one of his shirts. I crawled into the bed and it felt cool against my skin. Had I been asleep I would haven't of heard it. There was a soft knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I panicked for a moment. I was in my bra and underwear. Then I remembered the shower. I opened it hiding behind the door. "I would assume you might need this." He, as before, had one hand over his eyes. His other hand had one of his shirts. I gingerly grabbed it and hugged it close to me.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but find myself wanting him to kiss me again. He only smiled from under his hand.

"You're welcome. And I bid you good night." He said softly almost bowing. I chuckled and nodded. I shut the door quietly and unfolded the shirt. I put it on and buttoned it up. It creeped up when I walked. It was just to sleep in I reminded myself. I slipped into the covers once again and laid my head down to sleep.

xXx

It was hours later and I woke up shivering. Sweat made his shirt cling to my skin. The moonlight was a sliver on the windowsill. It had to be early the next morning. I started off dreaming of nothing at all then the scenes came back. Replaying as if I was really there. I was in an invisible box and I had no way to do anything. Now that I thought about it this could also be tears. I got up needing to get out and I walked over to the window. I pulled back the curtains and screamed. For a split second I saw his face in the reflection and I threw the curtains back as Myrnin ran in.

"Claire?" He asked scared. I moved away from the window. I nodded gulping. He put whatever he had in his hand down. He walked over and grabbed my hand. "Come on." He pulled me forward carefully. I followed him. "You can sleep in my room." I didn't feel like fighting. Frankly my subconscious said it was a good idea. He let me go ahead of him and I saw he had a stake. Silver tipped. I looked at him. "You think humans are the only ones who can use them?" He let go of my hand and put it on the small of my back. I shivered slightly. He pushed my gently forward. I could tell he was watching behind him. I started to walk again. I made my way to his door and opened it. It clicked as the knob turned and I held it out for him to walk in. With one last look he walked in and walked over to the side of the bed. He grabbed two pillows, leaving four, and set them on the floor by the side of the bed. I shut the door and hurried over grabbing him before he lay on the floor. He looked at me as I held on to his elbow.

"No, don't its okay. I'll take the floor." I smiled earnestly and he shook his head.

"No way in hell. Take the bed." I motioned for me to get on with his chin. I shook my head then sighed.

"We both," I almost bit back my words, but decided to press forward. "Can have the bed." I said softly. "There's enough room and I don't want to see you sleep on the floor just because of me." He guessed this was a Mexican standoff and stood up slowly.

"I would do a lot of things just because of you." My breath hitched and I decided it was best if I got in bed. I began to breathe again and walked around him to get in the sheets. He grabbed his pillows and dashed his way to the other side of the bed tossing the pillows on and gingerly slid into the bed. The sheets moved as he stretched his legs and I turned to face the outside of the bed. I tucked my legs in just a little bit and closed my eyes. After a few minutes he began to toss and turn. Not staying in one position for too long. I turned my head to look at him. He had his face buried in the pillow and arms wrapped around in holding it in a death grip.

"Do you want to switch?" He nodded in the pillow. I inched my way over to where he was and he looked at me. "Just crawl over me. I don't want to get up." He turned his head slightly and heaved himself up.

"Sorry." He whispered. He reached a hand over me and his right leg next.

"You own a bed, but you don't have a side?" I looked up at him curiously.

"Well I don't normally sleep in a bed. This one's new too." He put his left leg in the slight gap that was between my legs and I tried to steady my pounding heart. His eyes trailed the length of my body then stopped abruptly and he moved the rest of the way to the other side. I turned again on the side facing outwards and took a deep breath trying to regulate my heart beat. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes he began to toss and turn again. I chuckled. I looked over. He had his head under the pillow and he was facing up with his hands over the pillow.

"Switch?" He nodded after a second's hesitation. He took the pillow off his face and looked at me again.

"I really am sorry." I blinked shrugging my shoulders. The sound of sheets sashayed to my ears. I turned around and inched to the middle of the bed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I watched him as he turned lifting himself up and hovered over me.

"You say that." My heart was pounding in my ears and I had a hard time keeping my breath regulated. He put his knee between my thighs. He had one hand on either side of my head. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. I shot up without thinking and grabbed his face bring his lips down to mine. As if he was expecting it he reciprocated. I gently bit his lower lip and proceeded to kiss him. He shook his head when I pulled away to catch my breath. "No I can't."

"Sure you can." I kissed him again.

"But I can't take advantage of you like this." He closed his eyes as if trying to fight back the urge.

"You won't. Trust me." I tried to persuade him moving my hands down to the hem of his shirt and finding an opening and slipping my hands onto his stomach and chest. He contorted his face in pained pleasure.

"No I can't." He whispered in a husky voice. A second later he eyes opened and they were a deep red raging in his eyes. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Sure you can." He growled deep in his throat and I felt him against my thigh. I leaned back and before I could touch my back to the bed again he used one of his arms to wrap around my back and pulled me to him. I gasped as I was pressed to him. He captured my lips on his and I ran my hands along his shirt trying to get it off. I leaned back as he took it off and I marveled at what I couldn't earlier. He laid sloppy kisses along my jaw and down my collar bone. He hovered over where my pulse was the strongest. I could feel his cool lips and breathe lingering over it. I leaned forward and he continued with a low moan. He worked his way back up and to below my ear lobe. He began to speak in a language I had never heard. His accent made a bulrush of warmth to below my stomach.

"_Nid yw fy nghariad yn wiry yn gadael I mi eich brifo_." He whispered. I whined as he let me back on the bed. He caught my lips again for a kiss and I moaned deep in my throat. He used a free hand to start at my knee and skimming his way down. I whined again. His hand reached my hip and his hand toyed with my underwear. His shirt I wore had risen up long past that. I moved to try and to get him to oblige me, but he wouldn't move his hand past my hip. Slowly he began to work his way to my stomach. I reached up kissing him with ferocity to get him to understand my need for him. He only moved his hand up to tease the wire of my bra. I whine growled and rolled against his chest feeling him through the clothe of his pants. I ran my hands down, but before I could shove his pants off he grabbed my hands on one hand and held them firm. I squirmed underneath him and growled almost feral. His hand disappeared from the wire of my bra and in a blur of motion he had stripped off my under wear and let go of my hands. I was free to shove off his pants. He grabbed the nape of my neck carefully and forced me onto him. I cried out in the suddenness of his movement and he kissed me to muffle my euphoric cries. He released just as fast and I yelled out again in anger.

"I hate you." I growled between pants. "I really hate yo – ah!" I screamed again as he entered me and I nuzzled his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned back until I was sitting on him. I kissed him passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. He tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer. At the same time he rocked his hips and sent me into a flurry of spasms. I dug my nails into his scalp and back. One of his hands roamed to cup my breast and I moaned again. He traced soft circles over the skin with his thumb as we returned to passionately kissing. Our tongues dances and shared our combined mouths. I grabbed his shoulders and managed to throw him against the pillows. His eyes opened and they glowed a brilliant color red. He put his hands on my hips and he gave a wicked smirk before thrusting into me. I screamed and held onto the head board for support. He continued this way until I could feel myself begin to dive over the edge. I could tell he was close too. His red eyes swirled with his brown eyes kaleidoscope together. I leaned down and kissed him passionately. I grabbed his face and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt light headed from lack of oxygen and I pulled away panting. He groaned and I laid kisses down his neck and to his chest. I looked up once more and saw his eyes were completely brown and with a final thrust both of our climaxes consumed us. My body convulsed onto his and pitched forward. I fell beside his exhausted and panting. I pulled the shirt I wore down to cover my bare legs as far as it would go and I felt him dig around for his PJ bottoms. Once they were on he moved the air out of my face and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling my close and I buried my face in his chest.

"Sweet dreams, _fy anwwyl." _ I closed my eyes with two thoughts on my mind. I had run my fingers through his hair and I ruined his crisp sheets.

**Hello so as most of you can probably tell my first M fanfiction well mostly smutty M fanfiction (god shes talking to herself again) I didn't want this chapter to be so long, but I guess it just happened that way oh and hope you enjoyed the lemons ;)**


End file.
